Impersonation
Impersonation is the fifteenth episode altogether and is the second episode of the second season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Synopsis Jared recreates the Modelatrix with the Pen of creation and uses it to impersonate Brendan. The Episode is seen exploring a temple. Jared: This is it! goes in, after a few traps, such as poison darts, magma and arrows, he reaches a glowing pen. Jared: YES! IT’S ALL MINE! collects it, then a boulder comes and chases him, he outruns it. Jared: I now wield the pen of creation! THEME SONG Galapagus and Roy are at the Ice cream store. Galapagus: So your saying I can do magic? Brendan: Yep! I read it in the ALD! Roy: ALD? Brendan: Alien Life Form Database! is seen hiding in a bush. Jared: So how do I use this? Do I just write stuff down? writes down “This is so boring…” Jared: This is so boring… covers his mouth. looks at the Pen of Creation, and evilly grins. Brendan: You know… I’m bored… writes down “Roy will become grumpy.” Roy: Whatever… Like I should care… Brendan: Hey, I’m just saying… Roy: Well you shouldn’t. Jared: Mwahahahaha! [Writes down Roy will get in a fight with Galapagus. turns into his Arburian Pelarota form and half-heartedly launches himself at Galapagus, making him crash into a tree. Brendan: Roy, what’s gotten into you? Roy: KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! to launch himself at Galapagus. Jared: Laughing evilly. that Brendan is staring at him. Brendan: Jared! What evil thing are you planning this time? Jared: Sorry, just found The Pen of Creation! Whatever I write will really happen! realises what he was doing. Brendan: Can I have a turn? Jared: Sure! NOT! Brendan: Okay… continues to launch himself to Galapagus, until Galapagus begins crying. Galapagus: OKAY! STOP! PLEASE! Roy: Do you surrender? Galapagus: YES! JUST STOP! into tears. Roy: That’s what I thought. sand in Galapagus’s face. Brendan: Roy coming back. You feeling better now? Roy: Yeah… For some reason, I just had this urge to severely hurt Galapagus. Brendan: And I think I know why… Roy the Pen of Creation. Roy: Was he, controlling me? Jared: No! Roy: Oh no! I’ve gotta apologise to Galapagus! END SCENE Roy and Galapagus are going home. Galapagus: How are we going to stop Jared? Roy: I know… He can manipulate us at any time… Brendan: Why don’t we do some research? Galapagus: Sounds good to me! Jared’s house, he writes down “Jared will have his own Modelatrix.” Jared: MWAHAHAHHA! NOW I HAVE MY OWN MODELATRIX! But before I try and kill Brendan, I’ll ruin his friendships! walks to Brendan’s house, he hides In a bush when he sees Brendan turn into Starrydactyl, Roy looks at this evilly. When he sees Galapagus and Roy enter the house, he turns into Evil Starrydactyl, who knocks on the door. Galapagus: did you forget something? next moment, Evil Starrydactyl is seen making Galapagus and Roy do 1000 push ups. Galapagus: Must… Keep… Joy… Of… Being… Brendan’s… Partner… Evil Starrydactyl is laid on a Black Wood Piano with tons of sheets. Galapagus and Roy are seen carrying it up the staircase. Roy: What’s gotten into Brendan? Galapagus: I have no idea… the top, Galapagus and Roy drop the piano nicely, they both lie down and start breathing heavily. Galapagus: I can’t go on like this! Roy: I can’t feel my legs! Brendan is seen walking home with two Galvans, Blukic and Driba. Brendan: I hate having to make homes for homeless aliens. Driba: Look on the bright side! You made quite a lot of cash! Blukic: That he lost because it had to go to Plumbers HQ. Driba: And… That means they’ll have a stronger budget! Blukic: For what? Driba: Weapons! Blukic: And what kind of weapons? Driba: Maybe a gun that can shoot through Taedenite? Or… Or… Blukic: And then what? Weapons that will probably make us useless. Driba: You’re just jealous! Blukic: Am not! Driba: Are too! Blukic: Am not! Driba: Are too! Blukic: Am not! Driba: Are too! Brendan: Quiet! I’m home! the house. Galapagus and Roy decide they’ve had enough! Galapagus: That’s it! I’ve had it with you! Roy: We quit being you partner! Brendan: offscreen I’m back! Galapagus: Wait a minute. If I heard Brendan over there, then who are you? Starrydactyl turns back into Jared. Roy: Jared? Jared: That’s right! Brendan: Jared’s here? Jared: Yep! into Evil Mr. Turtle. Brendan: Whatever! into Drill Dude. Drill Dude: Well Shockerfish would have been nice… Evil Mr. Turtle: Prepare to die! wind at Drill Dude, who drills into the floor. Mr. Turtle turns into Evil Burning Bush, Drill Dude turns into Splashattack. Splashattack! Come on down here if you dare! Evil Burning Bush: No! Die! to burn Splashattack, but fails. Splashattack: I’m a water alien you idiot! Evil Burning Bush: In that case into Evil Shockerfish. turns into Spiritus, who flies up. Evil Shockerfish tries to shock Spiritus, but fails due to intangibility. Spiritus: Na! Na! Na Na Na! Evil Shockerfish: water onto Spiritus. Spiritus: Ugh… into Bug Bomber. Bug Bomber: Why don’t we stop fighting and, I don’t know… Play some video games? Evil Shockerfish: Because I don’t have a console! Bug Bomber: Oh… a plasma ball and launches it at Evil Shockerfish, who turns into Evil Spiritus at the last second and turns intangible, it blows up a door instead. Evil Spiritus: HAHAHAHAHHA! Bug Bomber: Grr… into Hyperspeed. Hyperspeed: Let’s see you deal with speed! Evil Spiritus: into Evil Tetrahands. Hyperspeed dashes to Evil Tetrahands, in order to make a speed circle and make him dizzy, but Evil Tetrahands punches Hyperspeed in the stomach. Hyperspeed: Oww… I’m gonna feel that one in the morning! Tetrahands turns into Evil AAHHH, while Hyperspeed turns into AAHHH! their cages open, the screams of AAHHH, Evil AAHHH, Galapagus and Roy are heard. Then offscreen Brendan turns into Time Man while Jared turns into Evil Splashattack. When they are shown, Galapagus can be seen hiding In his shell and Roy is curled up into a ball as his Arburian Pelarota form. Time Man: This won’t be over until one of our batteries run out! Evil Spashattack: That’s why I’m going to kill you first! water at Time Man, who turns into Starrydactyl. Starrydactyl: Thank you! to catch breath. I really need to cool, breathes. down. Squawks. Evil Splashattack: Oh? In that case! into Evil Tactical Nuke. He heats the room up. Starrydactyl: Stop… Please… uses his wind powers to try and cool Starrydactyl down, however it isn’t enough, as Starrydactyl soon faints from the heat. Evil Tactical Nuke: Yes! I killed him! Finally! Roy: No you haven’t! the Pen Of Creation and re-awakens Starrydactyl. And removes the Modelatrix from Jared, who turns back into human. Jared: Gimme that! down “Galapagus will cry”, Galapagus then bursts into tears. Roy: What was that for? Jared: I dunno! a picture on his camera of Galapagus crying and shows it to him. One for you! And one for the internet! makes Galapagus wear a ballerina dress while crying and takes a picture. Jared: HAHAHHAHAH! Leaves. Starrydactyl: Jared! Roy: No! Your still recovering! Galapagus: crying. We’ll get Jared and the Pen of Creation from him! Starrydactyl: How? Will it fall out of his pocket? Roy: Maybe! But what are the chances of that happening? THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Jared Barred *Blukic *Driba Aliens Used By Brendan *Starrydactyl (x2) *Drill Dude (accidental transformation, selected alien was Shockerfish) *Splashattack *Spiritus *Bug Bomber *Hyperspeed *AAHHH *Time Man By Jared *Evil Starrydactyl *Evil Mr. Turtle *Evil Burning Bush *Evil Shockerfish *Evil Spiritus *Evil Tetrahands *Evil AAHHH *Evil Splashattack *Evil Tactical Nuke Category:Jared's appearances Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Galapagus's appearances Category:Roy's appearances Category:Season 2 episodes (Gen 1) Category:Starrydactyl's appearances Category:Blukic's appearances Category:Driba's appearances Category:Drill Dude's appearances Category:Mr. Turtle's appearances Category:Splashattack's appearances Category:Burning Bush's appearances Category:Spiritus's appearances Category:Shockerfish's appearances Category:Bug Bomber's appearances Category:Hyperspeed's appearances Category:Tetrahand's appearances Category:AAHHH's appearances Category:Time Man's appearances Category:Tactical Nuke's appearances